Romeo and Cinderella
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Cinderella yang berharap diselamatkan Pangeran dan Julliet yang berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan Romeo. First fic in this fandom. Oneshot! Special for KuroKura Week


"Tu-tunggu aku!" seorang gadis kecil berlari mengejar seorang bocah laki-laki menuju sebuah bukit kecil.

"Cepat! Kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan." Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu turun kebawah untuk menghampiri gadis kecil itu lalu menarik tangannya.

"Tapi nanti kita bisa dimarahi oleh ibu." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan raut ketakutan.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ketahuan kok." Bocah laki-laki itu terus menarik tangan gadis kecil itu sampai di sebuah bukit kecil.

"Wah~" mata gadis kecil itu sekarang membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan yang indah dihadapannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini pasti indah." Bocah laki-laki itu menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, _Lucifer_." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Dua hari kemudian, bocah laki-laki itu dikabarkan telah pindah dari kota tempat gadis kecil itu tinggal. Gadis kecil itu menjadi pemurung sejak saat itu.

Walau hanya sebentar, gadis kecil dan bocah laki-laki itu sudah seperti teman sehidup semati. Gadis kecil itu menangis selama dua hari saat malam hari. Orangtua gadis kecil itu sibuk bekerja jadi jarang memerhatikan anak semata wayangnya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya kesepian. Dia tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan membuat teman. Gadis itu hanya ingin seorang teman, tetapi itu semua hilang bagaikan abu yang tertiup oleh angin.

Bocah laki-laki yang ia panggil dengan _Lucifer_ itu telah pergi dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan bertemu lagi. Padahal "Dia" adalah cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**Disclaimer : **

Hunter X Hunter belong's to Yoshihiro Togashi

**Genre :**

Romance and drama

**Pair :**

Kuroro Lucifer and Kurapika Kuruta (female)

**Warning :**

TYPO, AU, OOC, aneh, abal, jelek, nyerempet rated M, dll

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan akhir minggu ini?" seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak berbicara pada temannya.

"Entahlah~" gadis lain menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Hei ada pesta di rumah Gabriella besok. Kau datang tidak?" gadis lainnya memulai percakapan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab gadis lain dengan semangat.

Begitulah keadaan sekolah Hunter Senor High School sehari-harinya. Penuh canda tawa dan senyuman. Sekolah ini termasuk salah satu sekolah favorit di kota itu dengan alasan mutu pendidikannya yang bagus. Rata-rata lulusan sekolah ini mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dan mencukupi untuk hidup.

"Hei apa dia 'gadis' itu?" seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang berbisik kepada salah seorang temannya.

"Ya. Menurut rumor yang beredar, dia adalah gadis yang pendiam. Entah kenapa dia selalu menjadi bahan ejekan. Tetapi itu bukan urusanku tentunya." balas gadis berambut biru tua.

Dibalik keceriaan di sekolah itu, juga terdapat kemuraman. Seorang gadis remaja berumur delapan belas tahun, yang akan segera lulus dari sekolah itu tahun ini adalah penyebabnya.

Gadis itu tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi temannya. Entah apa alasannya.

Kurapika Kuruta nama gadis itu. Gadis pendiam yang jarang berbicara kepada orang lain itu menjadi sisi kelam bagi sekolah itu. Aneh memang mengapa seorang gadis dapat mempengaruhi seluruh sekolah, tapi itu wajar. Orangtua Kurapika adalah penyumbang terbesar atas sekolah itu.

**~RC~**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru! Perkenalkan namamu~" guru berambut merah menyala membawa seorang murid baru.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroro Lucifer. Aku baru pindah ke kota ini seminggu yang lalu." Seorang pria tegap berambut hitam legam dengan mata _onix_ tersenyum misterius.

"GYAAAAAA~" Suara lengkingan remaja putri di kelas itu terdengar, sedangkan remaja putra yang ada disana hanya membatu seketika.

Kurapika adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak terpengaruh oleh pesona laki-laki itu. Aneh memang, tetapi ia sudah menetapkan bahwa cinta pertamanyalah yang akan memiliki hatinya. Walaupun harus menelan pil pahit saat melihat cinta pertamanya bersama gadis lain.

Kuroro menatap Kurpika yang duduk di dekat jendela. Dia melihat gadis itu lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang terjadi tetapi Kuroro tertarik dengan gadis itu. Tidak sengaja mata mereka bertubrukan. Mereka saling menatap.

"Kuroro, kau bisa duduk disebelah Kurapika, bukan? Gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela itu." Guru itu menunjuk Kurapika yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Baiklah." Kuroro berjalan ke tempat Kurapika diiringi dengan hawa membunuh dari semua gadis di kelas itu.

"Hai, namaku Kuroro. Mohon bantuannya." Kuroro tersenyum melihat Kurapika. Rambut pirangnya seperti bersinar ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Namaku Kurapika. Mohon bantuannya juga." Kurapika berbalik dan menatap Kuroro yang memerhatikannya.

Mungkin ini adalah permainan yang dibuat oleh Tuhan untuk mereka. Tetapi sekarang mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan saat istirahat siang.

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurapika." Kuroro tersenyum kecil.

"Ya." Kurapika membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau suka kemari?" tanya Kuroro.

"Setiap istirahat aku selalu kemari." Kurapika mulai membuka bukunya.

"Oh~" Kuroro melakukan hal yang serupa juga.

Keheningan tercipta ketika mereka membaca buku. Mereka larut dalam bukunya.

Kring. Kring. Kring.

Bruk!

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kuroro yang berada disebelah Kurapika. Suara buku yang Kurapika tutup.

"K-kau tak apa?" Kuroro berdiri dan memerhatikan Kurapika yang duudk manis disebelahnya.

"Tak apa, hanya saja buku ini membosankan." Kurapika meninggalkan buku itu dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Kuroro penasaran dengan buku apa yang Kurapika baca. Ia membaca buku itu menemukan bahwa buku itu bercerita tentang kisah cinta.

"Apa dia tidak suka genre _romance_?" Kuroro bergumam kecil.

**~RC~**

Dalam waktu sebulan, Kuroro telah menjadi idola sekolah tersebut. Seluruh gadis di sekolah itu kecuali Kurapika tentunya memuja Kuroro. Mereka sudah dibius oleh Kuroro sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat drama saja?" usul ketua kelas yang bernama Killua.

Sekarang mereka sedang mempersiapkan acara utnuk ulang tahun sekolah itu yang kesepuluh. Semua murid dan guru menyambut antusias acara ini. Semuanya terlihat senang dengan ini.

"Cerit apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya salah seorang murid, yang diketahui bernama Albert.

"Bagaimana _Romeo and Julliet_?" usul seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Neon.

"Boleh juga." Semua memberikan suara mereka.

Sekarang mereka sedang menetapkan peran untuk masing-masing orang. Caranya mudah. Mereka memasukan seluruh karakter yang diperlukan dan mereka akan mengundinya.

"KYAAA aku menjadi Rosaline!" teriak Neon kegirangan.

"Aku menjadi Romeo." Kuroro melihat kertas hasil undiannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa yang beruntung menjadi Julliet?" tanya Killua.

"Aku." Kurapika menatap kertas undiannya dengan bosan.

"APA?" Semua gadis yang ada di dalam kelas itu berteriak, tapi untungnya para pemuda didalam sana telah menyiapkan penyumbat telinga.

Acara pemilihan peran telah selesai. Mereka yang mendapatkan peran diluar kedua tokoh utama hanya bisa menunduk lesu, terutama Neon yang mengetahui bahwa Romeo akan diperankan oleh Kuroro dan Julliet akan diperankan oleh Kurapika.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menjadi Julliet. Kenapa harus gadis itu!" Neon menendang botol bekas yang ada didepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau buat gadis itu tidak bisa bermain perannya?" Neon tersenyum ala iblis yang mendapatkan ide.

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua berkumpul dan Killua membagikan naskah drama yang sudah diketik rapi.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian baca terlebih dahulu?" Killua mengusulkan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika.

"Apanya?" Kurapika membalasnya dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak suka cerita cinta, bukan?" Kuroro berbisik.

"Tidak juga." Kurapika berdiri dan keluar dari kelas itu.

"Kurapika, setelah istirahat kita akan ada latihan!" Killua memberitahu Kurapika.

"Baiklah!" Kurapika melenggang keluar dengan santai. Ia membaca naskah itu di perpustakaan.

"Tidak kusangka peran Julliet akan sesusah ini." Kurapika membaca bait-bait di naskah yang diketik rapi itu dengan serius.

Kring!

Bel tanda selesai istirahat terdengar. Kurapika yang telah berjanji untuk mengikuti latihan, sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dengan langkah gontai.

Srek!

Pintu kelas Kurapika telah terbuka dan menampilkan suasana kelas yang ricuh. Mantra-mantra mereka ucapkan. Aksi-aksi aneh dari para siswa juga terlihat.

"Kurapika sudah datang, jadi kita mulai latihannya!" ucap Killua dengan tegas.

Latihan berlangsung dengan senang dan penuh gelak tawa, tetapi sepertinya Kurapika tidak berpikir demikian. Dia sedang bersusah payah untuk menghayati perannya, apalagi ia tidak unya pengalaman dalam percintaan sama sekali.

"A-aku men-mencintaimu Ro-Romeo." Wajah Kurapika merah seketika.

"Kau tak apa?" Kuroro terlihat cemas dengan itu.

"Aku tak apa." Kurapika menutup wajahnya sebentar.

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Kurapika pelajari peranmu dengan baik." Killua menatap Kurapika kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Setiap ada kata "cinta" yang terselip di teks drama tersebut, Kurapika pasti langsung gugup dan wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Memalukan!" Kurapika menendang kaleng kosong didepannya.

**~RC~**

Malam hari telah datang. Jam telah menunjukan pukul sembilan tepat. Saat ini semua orang yang ada di rumah Kurapika telah tertidur lelap. Kurapika masih berkutat dengan naskahnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa malu ketika mengucapkan kata "cinta".

"Huuaa sulit sekali!" Kurapika merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _king size_ miliknya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Hm?" Kurapika melirik pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak menemukan bayangan orang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kurapika!" seseorang memanggil namanya. Kurapika melirik kearah jendelanya.

"Kau?" tanya Kurapika terkejut.

"Kurasa kau kesulitan bermain peranmu jadi aku datang untuk membantu." Kuroro masuk ke kamar Kurapika.

"Hei seenaknya saja kau!" Kurapika sedikit membentak.

"Ssst nanti ketahuan." Kuroro merentangkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Ups!" Kurapika menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau benci dengan cinta." Kuroro menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kurapika.

"Ti-tidak." Kurapika berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Kuroro.

"Bo-hong." Kuroro mengeja kata itu dan menarik pinggang Kurapika mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"A-apa..." perkataan Kurapika terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di bibirnya.

Ya, Kuroro sedang mencium Kurapika sekarang. Kurapika berusaha memberontak tapi itu sia-sia. Kuroro terlalu kuat dan dia terlalu lemah. Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah. Lama-kelamaan, Kurapika merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

Kuroro melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menjilati bibir Kurapika. Kurapika mulai merasa nyaman dengan ini. Tidak lama, Kuroro turun ke leher jenjang Kurapika dan menggigitnya. Kurapika mengerang kecil.

"Bagaimana?"

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kuroro. Baru saja Kurapika menampar Kurapika. Air mata membendung di pelupuk mata gadis pirang itu.

"Kenapa?" Kurapika menangis dengan suara yang hampir sulit didengar.

"Maaf, tapi aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu dan sekarang aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi." Kuroro memeluk Kurapika.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu! Pergi sekarang!" Kurapika membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Baiklah!" Kuroro keluar dari kamar Kurapika.

Dong. Dong. Dong.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Kurapika terduduk di dekat jendela itu. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dua tangannya. Ia mengangis.

"_Lucifer_, kapan kau datang?" gumam Kurapika sebelum jatuh tertidur.

**~RC~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Kurapika membentak Kuroro yang menarik tangannya.

"Lihat saja!" Kuroro teru menarik Kurapika hingga di atap sekolah itu. Letaknya sangat tinggi namun indah.

"Wow~" mata Kurapika membulat sempurna, ia kagum dengan peandangan yang ada.

Memang tidak seberapa tetapi ini sangat indah. Pemandangan kota di siang hari, belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

'Seperti dejavu~' pikir Kurapika.

"Aku ingat saat kau masih kecil, Kurapika. Kau anak pendiam yang tidak dapat bersosialisasi dan tidak mempunyai teman." Kuroro mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan napas berat.

"Kau, Lucifer, teman kecilku?" tanya Kurapika terkejut.

"Yap. Dan aku senang kita dapat bertemu lagi, Kurapika." Kuroro tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepala Kurapika.

**~RC~**

Pementasan drama itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Latihan yang Kurapika latihan akan ia tampilkan disini. Sejak saat itu, Kuroro selalu datang ke kamar Kurapika. Mungkin sekarang Kurapika telah terperangkap oleh Kuroro. Setiap bertemu dengan Kuroro degup jantung Kurapika tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Oh Romeo jangan pergi meninggalkanku~" Kurapika berlari menyusul Kuroro yang keluar dari panggung.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah peti mati dengan Kurapika di dalamnya.

"Julliet, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jika kau pergi aku juga akan pergi." Kuroro menegak habis isi dari botol kecil yang ia bawa.

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh setelah bagian penutup itu selesai. Semuay nag ada disana sangat senang.

"Kerja bagus, kawan-kawan." Killua menepuk pundak Kuroro.

"Dimana Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro yang baru menyadari bahwa Kurapika sudah tidak ada disana.

Kuroro berlari keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah ia ganti tentunya. Entah mengapa Kuroro merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Hei kau sudah mulai berani ya!" Neon berteriak kepada Kurapika yang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya.

"JAWAB AKU!" Neon berteriak.

Kuroro yang tidak sengaja mendengar itu menghampirinya dan melihat bahwa Kurapika berada dalam kondisi yang tidak mengenakan.

"Cukup Neon!" bentak Kuroro.

"Ku-Kuroro?" Neon berlari dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroro membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kurapika memeluk lututnya dengan erat.

"Jangan begitu." Kuroro mengelus rambut Kurapika.

"Jangan buat kisah cintaku menjadi tragedi seperti Julliet." Kurapika memeluk lututnya makin erat.

Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda bingung dengan perkataan Kurapika. Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Kurapika kedalam pelukannya.

"Efek dari drama itu mulai terasa ya?" Kuroro menghibur Kurapika. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Kurapika.

**~RC~**

Malam hari telah tiba dan Kurapika menunggu kedatangan Kuroro saat ini. Kurapika duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menghadap jendela yang biasa Kuroro gunakan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sudah menunggu?" Kuroro tersenyum sembari duduk di balkon Kurapika. Kurapika membiarkan jendelanya terbuka supaya Kuroro dapat masuk dengan leluasa.

Kuroro melepaskan sepatunya dan memasuki kamar Kurapika. Ia membuka semua kancing kemeja putih miliknya, sehingga memerlihatkan otot-otot perut yang ia miliki. Diletakan sepatunya sembarangan dan mulai merebahkan tubuh Kurapika diatas kasur dengan posisi ia berada diatas. Wajah Kurapika memerah dengan cepat. Kuroro yang mengetahui apa yang Kurapika pikirkan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang." Kuroro tersenyum lembut dan Kurapika tersenyum.

Kuroro mencium Kurapika dengan lembut dan perlahan. Dengan hati-hati ia menjilati bibir manis Kurapika. Setelah itu ia meluncur ke leher Kurapika dan menggigit titik sensitifnya.

Setelah itu ia membiarkan Kurapika untuk bangun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kurapika sudah seperti peliharaan Kuroro sekarang. Ia selalu jatuh dalam perangkap Kuroro. Kuroro yang sekarang berada disamping Kurapika menarik tali pakaian dalam Kurapikahingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalam paling privasi bagi semua gadis. Mengapa menarik? Karena sekarang Kurapika mengenakan pakaian dalam sepaha berwarna biru muda dan tali berenda hitam. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka.

Kuroro mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan membukanya. Ia julurkan kotak itu di depan Kurapika. Kurapika menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Kau?" Kurapika tidak dapat membendung kesenangannya saat ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Kuroro bertanya dengan serius dan Kurapika mengangguk.

**~RC~**

"Ayah ibu aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian." Kurapika tersenyum gembira.

"Siapa itu?" ayah Kurapika menatap putrinya dengan dingin.

"Dia." Kurapika menarik Kuroro masuk.

"Hm?"

"Mohon izin paman dan bibi untuk meminang putri Anda." Kuroro berkata apa yang ingin ia katakan dengan terang-terangan sembari menundukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Plakk!

Suara tamparan terdengar. Ayah Kurapika menampar Kuroro hingga ia terpental. Kurapika yang terkejut mendekati Kuroro dan memeluk tangan kanannya.

"Aku tak apa." Kuroro berbisik.

"Kau bajingan! Beraninya kau masuk ke kamar putriku!" Kurapika dan Kuroro terkejut dengan perkataan itu. Sepertinya mereka ketahuan.

Kurapika ditarik oleh ayahnya dan Kuroro diusir dari rumah itu. Wajah Kuroro yang merah setelah ditampar ayah Kurapika terlihat sangat sedih.

"Kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan kesalahanmu semalaman." Ayah Kurapika mengunci kamar Kurapika dan pergi.

"Tolong jemput aku, Romeo." gumam Kurapika.

.

"_Apa kau tahu kenapa Cinderella melepaskan sepatunya sebelum pergi dari pesta dansa?" Kuroro tersenyum._

"_Kenapa?" Kurapika menyerah karena ia tidak memepedulikan hal semacam itu._

"_Karena ia meminta untuk diselamatkan oleh sang Pangeran." Kuroro mencium rambut Kurapika._

"_Benarkah?" Kurapika menatap mata Kuroro._

"_Ya.." Kuroro tersenyum._

.

Kurapika berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Hitam. Semuanya serba hitam. Gaun hitam selutut dan stocking hitam. Topi layaknya bangsawan Inggris yang berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Dengan pakaian itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya menikmati angin yang berhembus. Angin itu membuat pakaiannya berlambai-lambai.

"Kurapika!" sebuah suara terbawa angin menggumamkan namanya. Itu suara Kuroro. Kurapika menghampiri pegangan di balkonnya itu. Ia melihat Kuroro berdiri menghadap keatas seperti ingin melihat wajah Kurapika. Tangan Kuroro terjulur keatas seperti hendak menangkap Kurapika. Tanpa piker panjang lagi, Kurapika langsung melompat dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Kuroro.

Pagi harinya, ayah dan ibu Kurapika membuka pintu kamar Kurapika untuk membicarakan hal yang terjadi kemarin, tetapi mereka tidak menemukan putri semata wayang mereka. Yang ada hanya secarik kertas dengan tulisan "Romeo and Cinderella" dibawah sebuah apel merah diatas tempat tidur Kurapika.

**~The End~**

Author Note :

*speechless* Hai minna-san, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon dimaklumi jika masih jelek dan abal. Ini saya persembahkan untuk KuroKura Week~ Maaf mepet banget publishnya, ya para admin di Hunter X Hunter Community...

Saya masih butuh saran senpai-senpai sekalian. Maaf kalau kurang deskripsinya (_ _)

Akhir kata saya mau mengatakan terima kasih telah membaca fic ini dan...

_**~Review Please~**_


End file.
